To the Victor Belong the Spoils
by KyoHana
Summary: Kurama and Hiei fight a contest of strategy and skill with the victor claiming anything he wishes from the one vanguished. H/K, one-shot.


**A/N: Birthday gift fic for the lovely _BlueUtopiah_. Happy belated day, m'dear, and Happy Birth Month! Enjoy the smex!**

_**(Standard disclaimer: You know I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television.)**_

* * *

The conflict was long and hard fought. The warriors had brought all their cunning and skill to bear and now the battlefield stood littered on all sides with their casualties.

Neither warrior, it should be noted, had escaped the battle unscathed. Kurama had lost every one of his pawns, both of his castles as well as both knights and one of his bishops, and was now in danger of losing his other bishop, which would leave only his queen to protect his king.

Hiei, too, had lost all of his pawns. In addition, he was now bereft of both his bishops and both of his castles. As well, one of his knights had been lost, leaving the protection of his king to just his queen and the remaining knight.

The battle continued, Kurama losing his remaining bishop to Hiei's knight. Hiei could not help the small, fanged grin that flitted across his lips as he saw the kitsune bite his lower lip in obvious frustration at this loss. It was clear that Kurama had anticipated Hiei using his queen to take the bishop thus allowing the fox to use his queen to dispatch the fire youkai's knight and checkmate his king, ensuring his victory.

'Not this time, Fox,' the small youkai smirked to himself. He would not lose this match. The reward, at least for him, was too great to concede defeat.

A quick game of 'cat and mouse' followed: Kurama protecting his queen while placing Hiei's king in check time and again. However, it proved an exercise in futility as the fire demon used both his knight and queen to trap, and then take, the kitsune's queen.

"Checkmate," Hiei announced triumphantly, placing his knight squarely in front of Kurama's king. "You lose, Fox!"

"So it would seem, Hiei." Kurama acquiesced with a nod and smile. "Another game, Dragonfly?"

Hiei shook his head. "To the victor belong the spoils. Those were your words, were they not, Kurama?" He grinned, a hint of fang showing. At Kurama's nod, Hiei continued. "Then I want my spoils." As he spoke those last two words, the attractive bass deepened further, becoming almost seductive as crimson eyes lifted to meet emerald.

Kurama startled at the tone but quickly recovered. With a smile, he rose gracefully from his chair. "I'll be right back with your ice cream then. What flavor would you like this evening, Hiei – Caramel Chocolate Fudge or Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?" he asked, knowing not only his small lover's notorious sweet tooth but also his penchant for the creamy confection he'd dubbed 'sweet snow'.

"Hn… Not exactly the kind of 'spoils' I had in mind, Fox." The jaganshi's voice was positively sensuous as he reached out, his small hand wrapping around the kitsune's wrist, stopping Kurama just as he started toward the kitchen.

The kitsune in human guise shivered at the blatant carnality in both that voice and the blood-red eyes that held his own. "Oh no," the youko practically purred in reply; slender, elegant red eyebrows arching above sparkling jade eyes. "Then exactly what is it that you did have in mind, if I may be so bold as to inquire of he who bested me in battle?"

Hiei smirked. "For starters, strip and then get on your knees, Fox."

"Mmmm, I definitely like the sound of this," was the sultry response as Kurama reached up and slowly began to undo the buttons of the burgundy silk shirt he wore.

When he finished and the shirt hung open slightly to show a hint of the alabaster flesh beneath, the wily fox flashed his petite lover a positively salacious smile then languidly lifted both of his arms. With his gaze fixed firmly on that of the hiyoukai, Kurama brought his right hand over to his left arm and proceeded to tug at the cuff of the shirt, beginning a provocative strip tease for his captivated audience.

The ambient temperature in the room rose several degrees as Hiei watched his fox remove the shirt. When he'd finished, Kurama held the silk in one hand for just a moment then dropped it to the floor. Below the now bared torso, sinfully tight, black denim hugged slim hips and long legs. Kurama raised his hands, resting them against the waistband of his jeans before long, thin fingers began moving upwards to caress his abdomen. Those fingers moved up again, this time to his chest where they began to circle dusky, rose-hued nipples.

Hiei watched, spellbound, as Kurama's fingers closed around those nipples, rubbing and pinching them into pebbly hardness. 'So much better than ice cream,' the jaganshi thought idly as Kurama's hands wandered back down, lazily caressing his chest and abdomen before coming to rest at his waistband once more. The fingers that had just been playing with his nipples now moved down to circle the snap of his jeans. Kurama paused a fraction of a second before undoing the fastening and then, notch by agonizing notch, began to lower the zipper.

When at long last the damnable zipper was lowered completely, Hiei could not stop himself from licking his lips as he watched his lover slide his pants slowly over and then down slender hips. As the tight denim slid over those hips and down pale, creamy thighs, Hiei hid his grin; pleased to see that Kurama was not wearing the silky boxers he favored but was already completely bare beneath his jeans. _Perhaps the fox had entertained the same notion the fire demon had when he'd dressed for this evening, though with a decidedly different outcome in mind no doubt._ Hiei smirked at this thought then shivered, his groin tightening, as Kurama stepped out of the jeans then turned slowly around, gifting his petite lover with the sight of a pair of perfectly sculpted and rounded buttocks.

Tossing his scarlet mane, Kurama looked over his shoulder at the demi-Koorime. Emerald eyes raked over the petite form. As they came to rest upon the erection barely concealed beneath Hiei's thin, black trousers; a tongue appeared and slowly drew itself over the fox's full, satin pink lips before Kurama turned back around and dropped to his knees before the hiyoukai.

"What now, my lord?" Long, silken red eyelashes batted seductively as wide green eyes gazed up at the dark form of his vanquisher.

Hiei regarded the fox coolly for a moment before replying. "Now, you put that talented mouth of yours to good use, Fox."

Kurama returned the cool appraisal before his lips pressed outward in a moue. "You're wearing too many clothes," he pouted.

"Easily remedied," his lover answered, and in the next instant, a very naked fire demon stood before Kurama, his clothes in a heap next to the fox's own. Hiei's shaft, freed from its confinement, stood erect and proud. Kurama's tongue darted out, wetting his lips again just before he lowered his head and engulfed Hiei completely.

Hiei groaned as he felt hot, moist heat surround his most sensitive area. Of their own volition, small, sword-calloused hands reached out to grasp the fox's hair. Tiny fingers entwined themselves within the heavy red locks and held on tightly as Kurama bobbed and suckled at the thick organ in his mouth.

Those groans quickly turned to pleasured moans as Kurama continued working Hiei's length. Teeth scraped hyper-sensitized flesh as he ran his tongue along the underside of Hiei's shaft. At the added sensation of those teeth, Hiei thrust his hips forward, bucking into the fox's mouth as he sought even more intimate contact with that talented appendage.

Encouraged by those throaty moans, Kurama decided to step things up a bit. As he continued his ministrations, he began to hum softly around the shaft he held. The vibrations of the fox's throat, coupled with the vacuum of his mouth and lips as he suckled, sent Hiei over the edge. With a cry, as primal as it was pleasurable, the demi-Koorime came, all but exploding into his lover's mouth.

Kurama felt the hot, sweet liquid of his fire demon's seed hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Mouth still clamped tightly around Hiei's length, he continued sucking, taking all the small youkai offered to him. His arms, which had been wrapped loosely about his lover's lithe waist, tightened their hold, preventing the little demon from collapsing as his orgasm washed over him. Only when he felt Hiei's shaft cease its pulsing did the fox release his hold, letting the now rapidly softening member slip from between his lips, and lowered his lover to the floor.

Kurama sat on his knees beside his supine lover, long legs folded beneath his bare buttocks. Slender fingers reached out and threaded themselves through ebony spikes, gently stroking the hair that felt like silk as it slipped between them. Eyes, still holding passion within their jeweled depths, watched the broad, muscular chest of the hiyoukai that had, mere moments ago, been heaving with pleasured gasps as it calmed – breaths becoming deep and even once more.

When he felt his senses return to something akin to normalcy, and his body again became his own, Hiei raised himself up on his elbows. Half-lidded, garnet eyes regarded the kitsune at his side.

"Hn," he observed dryly, lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk. "Not bad, Fox. However…."

"However, my lord?" Kurama demurred. Though the voice was innocence personified, viridian eyes sparkled with ill-concealed lust as he returned his lover's gaze.

"However, I am far from satisfied," Hiei answered. Red eyes blazed and in an instant, Kurama found it was his back now against the plush carpeting of the floor; the fire demon knelt between his suddenly spread legs.

Hiei leaned forward, resting his hands – palms down – on either side of the red hair that fanned out around his kitsune lover in a scarlet halo. Shifting his hips, he thrust his re-awakened shaft against the already hardened length of the body beneath his; eliciting a long, low moan from Kurama.

An instant later, Hiei felt slender legs wrap around his waist and tighten as Kurama drew the little demi-Koorime closer, increasing the delightful friction between them. "Hn. Something you want, Fox?"

Kurama nodded, desire-hazed green eyes staring up into crimson. "Take me, Hiei," he breathed, "please!"

The fire demon regarded his lover for several long moments, almost as if he were giving the request serious consideration. Finally Hiei lowered his head until his mouth was inches from one shell-like ear. Kurama felt a warm, moist tongue trace that ear just before a husky voice whispered into it.

"My spoils!" As if to emphasize his claim, Hiei again rocked his hips against his lover's, eliciting another moan from the kitsune.

"Yes," Kurama affirmed, as he arched upwards to gain more of Hiei's touch. "Only yours!"

Hiei took this opportunity to capture that sinful mouth in a deep kiss. As their tongues entwined and danced together, the hiyoukai pressed Kurama back down onto the carpet then stretched his body out full length atop the fox.

The kiss continued until oxygen became a necessity and the two were forced to break apart, however reluctantly. Hiei, his chest heaving, gazed down at his kitsune lover. Kurama was panting heavily, satin lips parted slightly as he fought to regain his breath. Entranced by the sight, the fire demon leant forward again and began peppering his lover's face with feather-light kisses.

Those kisses continued, interspersed with tiny licks and nips along Kurama's jaw line and then down along the long, slender column of his neck. When they reached the end of that column, Hiei's lips paused then parted, latching on to the pale flesh beneath them.

Kurama felt the almost vacuum-like pull against his skin. A soft, sibilant hiss escaped kiss-swollen lips at the feel of that hot, wet mouth against his flesh. Small fangs grazed the hypersensitive skin Hiei suckled, and the fox arched his head and neck slightly to the side allowing the fire demon better access. The hiss became a long, low moan; Kurama's back arching off the floor, hands seeking purchase in the plush carpeting as the pull against his flesh became deeper and pleasure coursed through his body as the hiyoukai continued his ministrations.

Only when he tasted the fox's blood, did Hiei pull away slightly, a small smile curving his lips before he leaned back down and lapped at the blood still seeping slightly from the mark now adorning his lover's flesh. When he'd finished, and the mark was no longer weeping but now a vivid purple laced with deep scarlet, he began his trek once more – kissing, licking and nipping his way down the satin flesh of his lover's thin, yet powerful chest. He kissed his way to one dusky nipple then began to lick the nub. Once it had hardened beneath his touch, he took the pebbled flesh into his mouth, suckling deeply, eliciting another of those delicious moans from the fox.

"Nnnnn…ahhhh… Hi… Hiei, please…." It appeared as if the normally articulate kitsune had lost his capacity for rational speech. Hiei smirked devilishly around the flesh caught between his teeth at the thought. Nevertheless, he released the fox's nipple and looked up – wide, seemingly innocent red eyes meeting hazed jade.

"Yes, Fox?" the hiyoukai asked. "Did you want something?"

Kurama nodded, trying to form a coherent thought and put it into words as the pleasure Hiei was giving him continued to course through his body. "Sto… stop…teasing… a... and t… take me already!"

"For someone conquered and supposedly submissive, you're certainly impatient," Hiei remarked, pleasantly conversational as he continued to gaze at his lover.

Kurama, nerves singing and body still humming with desire, glared back. "Hiei!" he growled a warning – one the small fire demon blatantly ignored as he bent his head and returned to his task, latching onto the fox's other nipple.

Hiei was determined not to be rushed as he lavished the same attention to the small bud he'd previously given its twin. He knew, the more he prolonged the foreplay, the more intense the fox's release would be; and Hiei intended his lover to be screaming his name when he came.

And with that intent, the small youkai continued his ministrations. Once he'd sufficiently worried the nipple between his teeth, he let it go and began to nip, kiss and suck his way down the fox's sternum to the taut, pale abdomen. When he reached the divot at the center, he placed butterfly kisses around the whole before flicking his tongue into the tiny opening. At this, Kurama arched his back, his nails digging still further into the carpet. Again, one of those long, luscious moans the fire demon secretly craved hearing filled the room.

Hiei continued the delightful torture; alternately teasing Kurama with long, slow licks in and around his navel to sucking at the divot, all the while reveling in the exquisite noises his lover continued to make. The fire demon's hands had not been idle during this time. Slowly, they'd been caressing the creamy, silken perfection of the fox's thighs with long, sensuous strokes.

At the feeling of his lover's hands on his legs, Kurama instinctively widened them. Hiei seized upon the opportunity presented as his lips and tongue left the navel they'd been teasing and replaced his hands along the inside of the kitsune's thighs.

"Hi… Hiei… P… P… PLEEAASSE!"

Hiei grinned at the panted plea from the normally calm, collected spirit fox. He raised his head to find lust filled jade eyes staring back at him and, deciding to take pity on his lover, raised one hand. A quick snap of his fingers and a terse, "Now, Fox!" were enough to break through to Kurama's pleasure induced haze.

Green eyes blinked at the jaganshi for an instant before the fox reached a hand into the thick mass of scarlet splayed out along the floor. Quickly he found what he was searching for and with a burst of youki; the seed grew, blossoming into a bell-shaped, pale blue flower.

Kurama extended the hand holding the flower out to his lover, and Hiei responded, reaching out to place his own beneath the blossom. The kitsune tipped the flower slightly, allowing the creamy nectar inside to flow out and onto the fire demon's hand – the nectar warm to Hiei's touch.

Hiei liberally coated his shaft before smearing the remainder on his hand and fingers then leaning forward, he reached between the spread thighs to his lover's puckered entrance. Kurama shifted, slightly raising his hips to give his petite lover better access.

Gently teasing, the hiyoukai's finger circled the opening before Hiei slipped the digit into the fox's body. Kurama shivered at the intimate touch then moaned, writhing as he felt the finger begin to slide into and out of his entrance. Scant moments later, Hiei added a second finger, and Kurama thrust his hips upwards, seeking more of the intimate touch.

His lover quickly acquiesced to the silent demand and slid his fingers deeper into the fox's body. Hiei angled his fingers slightly, searching, and Kurama's world went white as those wonderfully dexterous digits found the most intimate part within him.

The fox spirit howled, "ahhhh… nnnngggghhh," as his back arched off the floor. At that, Hiei wasted no time and added the third and final finger. A few careful thrusts with all three fingers, and then Hiei removed his hand and carefully aligned himself at his lover's entrance.

Kurama gave the fire demon no chance for the slow entrance Hiei would have made into his body. As soon as he felt his lover's rigid sex touch his opening, Kurama wrapped long legs tightly around the small waist, and with one quick push, sheathed Hiei within himself.

Hiei immediately stilled, giving Kurama time to adjust to the impalement. When luminous green eyes lifted to meet his own crimson, he slowly pulled back then thrust in again. Kurama gasped at the movement. A smile lit his face, and he raised his hips, legs tightening around his lover's waist as he thrust against the small form.

Hiei grinned in return and repeated the movement, setting a slow, but steady pace. Kurama matched his small lover, hips thrusting in perfect unison with Hiei's strokes.

As they continued, Hiei reached down, small, calloused fingers wrapping themselves around the hardened flesh of his lover's manhood. Slowly, in time with their movements, he began to stroke the satin skin. Again, Kurama arched into Hiei's touch, his hips bucking sharply against the fire demon.

Hiei increased the pace of his thrusts, angling them slightly to reach that secret spot within his fox. His hand, wrapped around Kurama's sex, began to pump the rigid flesh in time with those thrusts. Again, the kitsune moaned. He bucked sharply, his back arching almost completely off the floor and his hands scrabbling for purchase in the deep pile of the carpet.

Their pace quickened yet again, becoming frenzied in its passion, and Kurama felt the familiar white heat pooling in his groin. Unable to contain it, the fox gave himself up to the inevitable. His body tightened around the rigid flesh thrusting within him; his orgasm engulfing him completely as he came, spilling his essence onto himself and into his lover's hand as he screamed his completion, "HIEI!"

Kurama's climax, and hearing his fox scream his name, brought Hiei to his own end. Once… twice… a third time he thrust hard into the lithe body beneath his, and he, too, cried out, shuddering as he felt his shaft pulse, his seed filling the fox.

Much later, sated, and with his lover slumbering peacefully beside him, Hiei couldn't keep a small smile from forming, or the soft, nearly silent chuckle that escaped his lips at the thought of just which of them had truly been the victor.

And with that thought, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well.

**Owari**


End file.
